world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
012715erisiosami
arcaneArtisan2 AA began pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 22:12 -- 10:12 AA: Sami walks through a portal back into the house, her hair messy, her clothes disheveled, cheeks flushed and a goofy smile on her face. 10:14 GC: Erisio turns from the project on the kitchen counter. It looks like it used to resemble a potato, with several wires and burn marks on it. "Oh, hey Sami! Uh, you ok? You look like when I set my coat on fire, but happy" 10:14 AA: She blushes a little deeper, and smiles a little wider "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." 10:15 AA: She makes an effort to keep a straight face, then straightens her clothes and hair as best as she can. 10:15 AA: "I just visited the ark to speak with Libby about an issue. Actually, it's convenient you're here, I was going to ask if you would be willing to help her with something." 10:17 GC: "Sure, I can help, I think. What*s up? 10:19 AA: "Libby has found herself suffering from memory loss. It's possible that someone has taken the memories right out of her head. But we were thinking if you were willing, you could attempt to 'steal' those memories from her, then either tell her what they contain or give them back to her afterward." 10:19 AA: "Assuming they're still there." 10:19 AA: "There's a possibility that they've disappeared entirely. But even knowing that's the case will help us figure out what happened." 10:20 GC: "Oh yeah, I*m a Thief of Mind, Lily said I*d be able to do things like that. Sure, I*d be happy to try my best to help! I just need some time to clean up the potato battery." 10:20 AA: "Potato battery?" 10:21 GC: He points to the burnt mess on the counter in front of him 10:21 AA: "Oh dear. What happened?" 10:21 GC: "I wondered if I could reverse the electric flow and create a supercharged potato" 10:22 AA: "What would you do with a supercharged potato?" 10:23 GC: "Plant it. I wondered if it would affect the growing process, so that I could grow more potatos quicker." 10:25 GC: "Subject 001 didn*t make it to the soil, I*m afraid" 10:27 AA: "Well that's a shame. I don't really know anything about plants but I don't think most of them like electricity." 10:28 GC: "Yeah, I*m looking into other methods.. I just want to figure it out before the food supply runs out.." 10:28 AA: "Oh, don't worry about that. Food's really cheap to alchemize." 10:28 AA: "As long as you don't try to make it all magical or something." 10:28 GC: "It is? Oh that*s a relief" 10:36 GC: "Thanks for the heads up Sami, I*ll try to stretch my mental muscles as best I can, so I*m not completely unprepared." 10:37 AA: "Okay, thanks. And good luck. Libby's handle is sanguineOracle if you don't already have it. Just tell her when you're ready and she should be able to send a portal for you to join her on the ark." 10:38 GC: "Got it, now uh, I have to host a small funeral for subject 001, I*ll message Libby as soon as I can" 10:39 AA: "All right. Thanks." 10:40 GC: Erisio picks up the burnt remnants of the potato and walked out the room, whispering a small goodbye -- gardeningCatastrophe GC ceased pestering arcaneArtisan2 AA at 22:41 --